Devilmite Beam
or }} Devilmite Beam (アクマイト光線) is Spike the Devil Man's ultimate attack, that transforms an opponent's own negative thoughts into destructive beams that can annihilate anything in their path. However, it only works if there are negative thoughts in the target's mind to begin with. Due to this, outside of the video games, it is an all-or-nothing attack; it is either a surekill or a mere light show. History and Usage When Goku was fighting, and overpowering Spike in Fortuneteller Baba's challenge, it seemed that Goku would become the Devilmite beam's next victim, however Devilman (and Goku's friends) were in for a surprise. Devilman attempted to use this attack ("twice") to destroy Goku, but it failed ("both times"), as Goku had no negative thoughts to exploit (as Goku is pure hearted). Strengths and Weaknesses While terrifyingly powerful, the Devilmite Beam is rendered completely useless against someone (like Goku) who is "pure of heart" (possessing no negative feelings or thoughts). Basically anyone who can ride a Nimbus Cloud would be immune to this attack (as only those with "purity of the heart" can ride on one). It is also possible that if a opponent has enough speed they could simply dodge it (as it can be done in the video games). As it is capable of amplifying any negative thought (including anger, malice, aggression, greed, and/or lust), it has the power to destroy even the most powerful fighters (as demonstrated in Roshi's story), it could kill even a relatively good person, as long as they possess a single negative thought. Examples: *Master Roshi – Due to his perversion and lust for women. *Yamcha – Due to his greed as he is a former bandit/thief (also suggested using their second wish "to be filthy rich" after the Dragon Balls were restored by Dende, though he implies that he was actually joking when he said that after Krillin apologized for making the wish to have Android 18's bomb removed) and possible slight lust for beautiful women (mainly Bulma). *Bulma – Due to slight selfishness, possible greed, and spoiled attitude (she is not pure of heart, as she couldn't ride on Goku's Nimbus Cloud). *Krillin – Krillin cannot ride nimbus, this is because of his lust for women (he says that he wanted to train with Master Roshi to "get popular with the girls"), although in later times he can throw a spirit bomb (probably due to repenting his sinful childhood). *Piccolo – Although he reformed and later fusioned with Nail and Kami, he still retained some aggression, which was on full display when training Gohan for the Saiyans' arival and Goten and Trunks for the Fusion Dance. *Vegeta – Due to his arrogance, spoiled attitude, desire to be the absolute best at all costs, and resentment for Goku (all of which led him to brought under Babidi's Mind Control and become a Majin). As it can destroy one whose heart is tainted with anger, aggression, and/or malice, it could easily kill a Super Saiyan, even a pure-hearted one (like Goku) as a Saiyan's heart becomes filled with malice and, specially, rage while transformed. It is unknown if a Full Power Super Saiyan, who has regained complete control over his emotions, suffers this vulnerability, although it is highly probable that a Great Ape is vulnerable. Examples: *Goku – As a Super Saiyan, Goku's "pure-heart" becomes tainted with malice and rage. It could also possibly effect Goku if he were transformed into a Great Ape for much the same reason (as Goku's mind is taken over by his aggressive Saiyan instincts). However, the Super Saiyan 3 transformation would not be affected, as it only requires training to awaken it, not rage, meaning Goku maintains his usual character. It is possible Super Saiyan 4 would be affected, as Goku claims against Naturon Shenron that he has a difficult time restraining his aggressive tendencies (though it's highly possible he was merely bluffing). *Gohan – It could only effect Gohan if he's transformed into either a regular Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan 2. It would definitely affect Gohan as a Super Saiyan 2, as his personality became somewhat sadistic and aggressive. *Goten – As a Super Saiyan, his heart is filled with both malice and aggression. The attack would be capable of killing any of the series villains as they all possess evil and malice within their hearts, with some being pure evil, maybe with the exception of regenerating characters such as Cell or Kid Buu, since they would simply reform after the attack (although it is unknown if Fat Buu applied, since he was easily able to overthrow Babidi, he must have been completely pure of heart, merely getting mixed up with the wrong crowd). Video Games This is Devilman's Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. The Devilmite Beam is unique as its strength and damage are determined by who the opponent is, and whether or not the opponent is equipped with certain specific Z-Items (or potarass). There are two Z-Items that alter this attack's damage that are: ;Lover Of Justice (Good Characters Only) :A Z-Item that can be equip to characters with a Good affinity. The Devilmite Beam's damage is reduced when equipped (meaning they take less damage from this attack). ;Evil Ambitions (Evil Charaters Only) :A Z-Item that can be equip to characters with a Evil affinity. The Devilmite Beam's damage is increased when equipped (meaning they take more damage from this attack). Some characters are immune to the Devilmite Beam (like Goku) because they are pure of heart, however if a pure-hearted character like Goku transforms into either a Great Ape or a Super Saiyan they can lose their immunity to it as these transformations taint the heart, meaning they will take damage from the Devilmite Beam. It also does huge amounts of damage to pure evil characters like, Evil Buu, Janemba, Hirudegarn, and Omega Shenron (and basicially does decent Ultimate damage to every villain in the franchise, past and present, including Good affinity characters with some sort of a villainous bent, such as all forms of Vegeta with a Good affinity not). Also in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, in Devilman's "What-If Story", he fights Frieza and King Cold (who are waiting for Goku to return to Earth, so they can kill him). Spike the Devil Man is surprisingly able to defeat the pair (as well as two other soldiers), all thanks to his signature Devilmite Beam. The attack also appears in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure as Devilman's strongest attack. The attack is hard to use as it takes a long time to charge and perform (also Devilman is completely defenseless while using meaning enemies can attack him, preventing him from completing it). However it instantly kills the enemy if it lands. Unlike the manga, the move works on Goku. Trivia *When this technique failed on Goku in the manga, Fortuneteller Baba compared his mind to that of an infant or an animal, so it can be assumed that this technique would fail on infants and non-anthropromorphic animals as well. Gallery DevilmiteBeamFire.Ep.74.png|Spike the Devil Man Firing the Devilmite Beam DevilmiteBeamEffect.Ep.74.png|The effect of the Devilmite Beam Category: Techniques Category:Offensive techniques